siralim3fandomcom-20200213-history
Piercing Dragon Claws
Piercing Dragon Claws Team: * Dragon Queen (Nether - Speed Aura) + Powershift, Affluence, Contradiction, Sailor's Warning (Artifact) * Meraxis + Sluuurp! * Imp Necromancer + Fable * Dryad Vindicator + War Forged * Dolor Sin + Stank * Pit Wraith Redeemer + Pharaoh's Boon Artifacts: * Dragon Queen - 1x Mace + 45% Speed + 2 extra gem slots + start with Berserk * The rest - 5x mace + 60% Speed + start with Grace/Protect/Barrier/Ward/Arcane Runes: * Uyi - Vulnerable enemies can't dodge attacks/crit. * Zod - Weak enemies die when HP < 20%. * Eda - Protect buff has 25% chance to negate incoming damage. * Jih - (Grace buff reduces damage from spells by 30%) * Omi - (Ward buff gives 50% chance to avoid attacks) The last 3 runes synergize with the War Forged trait and the Start with x artifact properties mentioned above. Perks (nature): * Acrobatics, Adaptation, Forest Pact, Hybridization, Pure Bred, Raid, Survival Instincts - Everything else goes into Speed. * Change all creatures' classes to Nature to benefit from Pure Bred/Darkness Fate. Gems: * All creatures should have 3x Nature gems to maximize gains from Darkness Fate. * All creatures should have Fury Swipes (cast on extra target, refund mana, mana cost reduction), Homing Arrow (Mana Cost Reduction, Damage Increase), Mutilate (Nature swapped) * Dragon Queen should also have at least 6x Sorcery Gems for Affluence. * Meraxis should have Rapture. How it works: Enemies start with 12x debuffs from Stricken, which triggers both PDC and the Dolor Sin/Dryad Vindicator trait loop (when an enemy gains a debuff, it loses stats - when an enemy loses stats, it gains a debuff). This will go on until the stat loss cap of 15 is reached for each enemy or Despair tries to afflict them with a trait they are immune to. If they survive t0, then t1 will start with Meraxis (contradiction moves DQ to the bottom of the action queue and due to Meraxis being an Avatar, he has the second highest speed). Meraxis should cast Rapture (free) to trigger PDC again and apply weak/vuln and the Uyi/Zod rune effects to all enemies. All other creatures should cast fury swipes on the Dragon Queen which will cause Sluuurp! to apply a debuff per strike and trigger PDC again. If you can no longer apply a debuff, or Fury Swipes is ineffective, use Homing Arrow to pick off any remaining enemies. The Arcane buff should give you a few turns worth of casts. Weaknesses: * Diamond Paragon - Use Homing Arrow. * Debuff Immunity (Resistant Affix, Elf Huntsman, Sigil Property, Boss traits) - Use Homing Arrow. * Damage Reflect (Thorns, Sigil property) - Swap out Fable/Sluuurp for Endurance Aura to help mitigate. * Ice Salamander (possibly) - Swap out Fable/Sluuurp! for Simularcum to help mitigate. Stat Calcs: Due to the t0 trait priority order, most of the traits that increase speed don't work with PDC in t0, so you have to rely on damage traits - * Power Shift - 200% damage * Affluence - up to 300% damage * Stank - up to 160% damage * Fable - up to 120% damage * Since PDC uses 20% of speed for damage, that's up to 13.7x~ damage (0.2 * 3 * 4 * 2.6 * 2.2) For t1, Elephant Boi has removed the stat cap so you can stack all those delicious speed traits to make PDC/Homing Arrow do even more ridiculous damage - * Darkness Fate - 126% spd (18x gems) * Contradiction - 200% spd * Sailor's Warning - 50% spd * Pharaoh's Boon (+Forest Pact) - 90% spd * This should give you a nice 2000%~ speed bump (1 * 2.26 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9)